Just for fun
by D-gausser
Summary: Well, it turns out, all Hinata needed to get herself goin like this were two people she didn't even know about a month ago. - COMPLETELY shameless, hard smut - No plot, no real theme, just relax and enjoy.


**FOR NOTES, SCROLL ALL THE WAY DOWN**

* * *

><p>The aggressive, destructive and generally domineering self of the blue haired, pearl eyed heiress moaned high and rolled her eyes with her pelvis as high as it could be as it was supported by her knees, her ear buried against the bed sheet and her teeth persistently biting unto her lower lip as her whole body shook from the repeated stabbing in the nether area, the fat, long, vein-filled piece of meat rubbing her walls harshly and stretched her skin, but in the most glorious possible way as it could be. Sheepishly, Hinata encourage the work being done—-<p>

"Yeah… Fuck it… Yeah-Fuck my pussy-Fuck it… Menma- Fuck it hard…" – She whispered, the constant shrieking of the bed blocking some of it from her lover's ear, but she nevermind-ed and refused to let anything wrap her out of the experience.

Her other self, the shy, cute, submissive self, meanwhile, struck there on her knees in aroused awe at the situation, placing herself on the bed right next to the scene question, looking from a profile at her harsher self shake up and down against the bed while the view of the muscular, attractive man thrusting his hips in against her buttocks led her to mind to places she never knew could be possible – She licked her lips, continuosly looking back and forth between the man and the woman, and attempted, in the back of her mind, to avoid too many dirty thoughts, to no avail as her juices dripped down in between her legs, ironically to her embarassment despite the situation being brandished in front of her. She rubbed her body and wished to herself to get in the fun, becoming increasingly impatient and eager as she held her near the top of her other self's buttocks, getting a close view of Menma's cock stabbing in and out of her pussy, more and more juices rubbing out and lubricating his dick, which did nothing if not increase her hunger and desire, rubbing her lips persistently as she waited for the precious moment that she'd get her share.

Controlling, Menma slapped the firm asscheek of his lover, the force causing her to laugh and push her hips back to his rhythm to hurry up the result, the process causing him to smirk more than before and breathe to his teeth before adjusting his legs more to make sure his penis could go in as far as it was possible, his torso suspended in mid air while held in place by his hand on the bed sheet, remaining in place and proceeding to do nothing other than stare at her back without slowing down his pace for a few moments before being forced to drawl and roll his eyes, removing his previous position and simply placing his hands on her ass while keeping his speed, now simply going on both of his knees before looking down and moaning some more.

"I'm gonna cum-" – He informed, much to delight of the sweeter girl. "You know what to do!" – His girlfriend spoke out between sighs and cracking a big smile and looking down, adjusting her neck and head to make sure she had a good view of what was coming.

A thick sliding sound signaled the break between Menma's cock and Hinata's pussy before his hips rotated and the tip of his phallic member faced a new home. The red-cheeked girl on her knees now laid still, mouth open, hands in front of knees and torso bent slightly forward, with an almost intoxicated look on her eyes as she not-so-patiently waited for his member to hit. Losing not one second, his hips thrusted in and his cock entered like a sword being sheathe, the impact noticably squeezing his tip once hitting her throat. The fact that Hinata had no strong gag reaction showed how well she could handle instincts, which Menma enjoyed – Or maybe it was that her throat was just used to it by now, or maybe it was that Menma knew how to do it since he's had plenty of practice with either version of the same exquisite body.

Whatever the case, his dick found no difficulty to slide back in and out, the head bobbing of the precious girl doing most of the job, gaining consistently and eventually placing her hand on his tighs to keep her balance before taking out for a second of breathing. Impatient as usual, the boy was unwilling to waste a second once he felt the liquids flew up and reach breaking points, snaking his hand behind the back of her, turning it side ways and positioning it right in the blink of an eye before shoving it forward and forcing his cock back, this time commanding her head back and forth and keeping the sucking constant, the tip of his dick persistently being hit by her inner cheeks when as she hollowed her lips, at a rapidly increasing pace before sliding both of his hands on the back of her head and finally shoving his penis inside the cave, her chin slightly pushed against his balls as a good sign to himself that he had gone in as far as it could before moaning out in conjunction with her, finally releasing the white seed unto the back area of her mouth and causing her head to jerk slightly under his grasp, but with her having enough control to keep it calm and not even force her eyes shut, simply dragging her lips against his cock and opening her mouth in back and forth, the excess of cum spilling out and dropping down unto her chest and chin.

Reducing his grasp on her head, he sighed, calmingly releasing her head altogether and placing his hands on the back of himself, not doing anything with them and simply letting his hips do the work, arching his back to thrust his hip in. With the initial rush done, he slowly slid himself out of her, the hips doing the whole motion, pushing his cock against her inner cheek and sliding it against them, before keeping the tip on her lips. The motion from his hips caused the shaft to move to the side, her lips refusing to let it go and her whole mouth moved to the side while the tip could clearly be seen as a thud coming from her cheek; With a smooth, quick move, he bumped his hip to the side and pulled out, the craving member flickering out to the side before laying still, dripping down a few heavy drops of cum while the girl remained still, calmly drinking what her throat had left to absorb and slowly sliding her tongue around her lips, sabouring the taste and indulging it, taking advantage of every moment. Her face was as red as tomato – She was too deep in to do anything right now.

Accomodated, her hand against her cheek and with a raised brow to better her view, the girl previously being stabbed in with the thick member chuckled, devilishly and letting an exhale of pure magnificent evil at the view. – "Good, good…" - She whispered, "Now… Be a good girl…" – She extended her arms back, her elbows arched in a triangle upward and her hands squarely and firmly gripping her asscheeks before stretching them out, "And get some of that in there…" – Like good servants, the boy and the girl followed through; The shy girl closed her eyes and finished taking all she could into her mouth, unable to resist the urge of touching her own body as the heat continued to raise. Fully conscious (Sort of), aware of what she needed to do, she spinned her neck and looked up at the towering figure of the male, who had remained still while waiting patiently. Unwilling to waste a moment, she closed her eyes, lifted her chin up and opened her mouth once more before rolling her tongue out as much as she could, like a carpet against her lower lip, and was thus set up to be used as the man before her pleased – He held his root, squeezing his balls slightly and moved his penis from there, laying down the lower part of it against the cold tongue, rubbing it up and down, wiping it against it and removing the excess of milky seed by laying it on it. Quickly finished with that, but not done, he moved forward slightly to accomodate and make sure the slit on the top of the member faced her tongue before pumping himself appropriately, enough to lay a good amount, placing his free hand unto his own hip and maintaining his satisfied smirk all the way through as his taste continued to drip out unto her extension, making sure none of it would fall off, and finally finishing it off by wiping the slit against her upper lip, moving left and right to make sure there was none left that he had pumped out before moving back, giving her room to move and do what she was asked –

The girl, by her part, maintained her eyes closed and wished to indulge in the flavor of it for just a second as she arched her tongue up and sheathe it unto her mouth to make sure none of the cum she was given would fall off, before finally turning her head and opening her eyes, lazily as the air made her cheeks so red she could almost see a glow from the corner of her eyes – She obliged, leaning her head forward, facing unto the girl previously being fucked's anus, lowering her mouth a bit more unto the other orifice and turning her head back to be able to mash it with her lips properly. She closed her eyes again, and pulled her tongue, sliding into the craving, wet pussy and dragging her upper lip down against her skin just below her asshole, pressing the lowest part of the lips from her other self's cave and savoring it before opening her mouth wider and plunging her stained tasting organ, sticking it in her walls and smashing it almost violently against all the walls it could find, smearing the white warm in but not without letting some fall off, dripping down on her walls before falling unto the bed sheets. Neither Hinata minded though – The one being receiving the ministrations was left with a good smile, being unable to see what was going on but sure as hell being able to feel it, licking her lip slightly and spoiled herself in it without making much of a noise, while the other girl satiated in it, smashing her lips against the lower ones of her other self's, continously licking in and out before moaning away from with a strand of juice and seed stuck to her chin and lip, which she quickly licked off, closing her eyes again to maximize the sensation and gulping whatever other taste she had left around her mouth.

Before she could even finish though, the man was in the action once more, placing his cock just a tad over and next to her shoulder while aiming down unto her luscious breasts and pumping himself some more. The girl was well aware of his intentions as she was anything but against it, in fact pulling her neck back and smiling while keeping her eyes closed, caressing her own stomach before snaking her arms up and squeezing her own breasts, pushing them up, making sure the nipples were exposed and stayed put, inpatiently waiting for the better part of the shower to commence – The boy jerked his cock, hard, leaving no area without a rub and growing a smile larger as he could feel his stuff fill up his veiny penis and finally releasing, but stopping at no moment as he dew his fluids over all the areas he could, shaking his dick up and down causing the fluids to waver in random directions; Her chin, her shoulder, her lower lip, everywhere it could. As the seed was beginning to run its course, the boy released the item from his hand and pat his hand against the top of her head. The girl, almost instinctly, knew exactly what do do and wrapped both of her hands around the length and bringing it up before wrapping her lips around the tip, naturally pumping up the flesh once more and closing her as the remain items of liquid dripped into her mouth, slowly but steadily, hollowing her cheeks and sucking the air around the tip occassionally harder.

The girl having received the bum assault had long since decided to remain static and simply observe the situation like a chess master looking at her puppets, now her previously upped ass layed down on its side on the while the girl simply watched with a hand on her cheek and the same smile she was unable to shake off. Smugly rosing her own tigh, she reached her arm forward and lightly touched upon the skin of the other girl, lovingly… Wonderously, as if to signal her approval. Soon though, the girl stood her torso up and crawled over to back of the girl, hooking her hand over her shoulder and her lips against the same, and letting her go on uninterrupted, but just as this happened the girl was finished - Her tongue laid out a little and the sloppiness of the job caused a big thread of cum and saliva to hang around her lips, but she tried breathing before acknowledging this, letting go of his member and trying to find air before her other selves' hand grabbed her chin and turned her head, to her shock, and, to an even bigger shock, their lips crossed. Just like that, the girl squashed her lips against her own and her tongue quickly joined in the fun - Light digits crossing the back of her neck and making her unable to hook away. Instinctively, she played along - Her tongue twisted against hers and her lips tried to close against her partner's, the taste of the cum being carried out, presumably to her conniving self's intent, and the girl moaned - Sighing through her nose and momentarily through her mouth before being pulled back to the connection again, they shared one last big force against the other, their breath passing in between their mouths and their lips staying still and glued, remaining in place for a few moments, continuing to exchange breath and keeping her eyes closed out of habit, letting her hand on her partner's wrist before their hook was released - the strand of cum now passed over to her counter self, hanging low from between both of their lower lips, and her gaze looked down - The heatest part of the moment was now over, and all that was left was acknowledging what she just did/went through. Light crimson cheeks rosed her features and her hand laid on her chest, trying to stop her heart from beating as painfully hard as it was.

"See…? It's not that hard…" Her counter self whispered. Her gaze looked up again, the lust in her eyes now gone and all that was left was the innocent, warm pearl-colored oceans that were her eyes. She had no idea what to say, but… she felt happy with it. She felt satisfied, she felt she had been able to do something out of her comfort zone, even though she had to be pushed very hard into it. This type of relationships isn't the type of thing she'd like to have every day or even every week, but… She couldn't deny it was pleasurable, when the time was right.

To neither of the girl's notice, the boy, now exhausted and almost sleepy, laid on his back on the bed and watched the scene in what his lazy eyes allowed him to view. He snorted, layin his head back on the bed and wishing to fall asleep for a few… seconds. The snort brought the attention of his girlfriend, causing her to playfully scowl/smirk at him at the amusment. But who said they were done? - Jumping forward, her legs spread across his chest and she firmly laid her ass on top of his abs, putting her weight into it and causing him to snap out - surprised, he had to shake his head to look at what hapepned, but it didn't took more than a quarter of a second to smirk back, dropping his hands on her tighs.

"Tired already baby?" - She meaningfully, but playfully, spoke, rubbing her palms against his upper abs and pecs. - In response, the buy lifted his torso and threw a rogue smile at her while slapping both of her ass cheeks. "Is that a question or a challenge?"

"Both!" She exclaimed, fiercely and smugingly before turning around on him - The girl forced herself back from her position, putting her ass upper on his body and eventually laying it fully against his face - The large crack between her buttcheeks couching his features, and lettin her ass shake up to get him going again.

"You!" She pointed forward at the shy self - "…C'mere" lazily lettin her torso forward, she reached her arms out and brought her to her by grabbing her shoulders, the innocent little girl yelping helplessly but being unable to avoid a little smile. - The shy girl wrapped her arms around her other self's and her cheek rosed her chest. Looking up from her position, she was received yet again by that fearful smirk of hers -

"We're just getting started".

* * *

><p>Yup.<p>

Had to get it out of the way.

I'm sorry for the rather abrupt ending, repetive phrasing, and other issues - This is my first actual fic, I think ever, and English isn't my first language, so my phrasing is a little limited. I hope you enjoy(ed), anyway, and hopefully, I can get doing more. Probably not very soon, but still. Let me know what you think - You don't have to sugar coat. I can take whatever.


End file.
